Graphene Display Unit
At every level, after it's complection, you can read 5 entries from the Graphene Display Units (GDU System). To do so, touch the cube right between the Level's portrait and level's name at Level selection screen or press R1 if you are using a controller with your device. Note that the first 5 messages are voiced and can be found through some terminals at the first level. C1-1 - First Touchdown GDU #001 "Two eighteen PM, December twelve, twenty one seventy eight" "Zack I don't know what's going on, you're not going to believe this.. I think we've just made contact with intelligent life, like seriously. I'm watcching the live feeds on the graphene monitor you sent me, and the streets are buzzing in the cities... I've never seen anything like this... there's.. a second moon in the sky. Some people are saying this is judgement day, but, I just feel like something amazing is about to happen. Command has locked down my compound as a precaution. I can't get you on the wire, you must be too deep in your fancy new Fusion sub, or they've blacked out all non-essential communication. As soon you get this, hit me back, ok, I love you." "Message end" GDU #002 "Four twenty PM, December twelve, twenty one seventy eight" "Zack where are you!? That moon's falling! The gravity field is ripping the oceans apart. There was a meteor strike and now..., I'm scared Zack! I can't find you... "Message end" GDU #003 "Eleven thirteen PM, Deecember six, twenty one eighty" "I have no one left to leave this for, no reason to struggle any longer. I don't have long before the infection takes over. I don't feel anything. Just before the compound was surrounded, the Ivonix sent us one of their new Warmechs. The pilot fought bravely, but now he shares our fate, we will all die together down here, and turn into.. whatever those things are.. they look so strange to me, even now. There's nothing left outside, just smoldering ash. The Adrillian fleet made a sucessful Q-leap to the new star, 12 light years away.. away from all this madness.. our fleet just cracked the signatures and did same. So the human race goes on, somewhere else, somewhere else to start again. I supose life will find a way." "Message end" GDU #004 "Four fifteen PM, June second, twenty one seventy nine" The Warmech operation was a failure.. a noble idea, but the virus penetrates the suits much too easily. We have little time left to come up with something. The Adrillians are still trying to crack Quantum tunneling, trying to find a way out of the system. The very technology we thought would save us and bring us to new stars, is the thing that brought the Xada to our doorstep. All those months that every nation on earth, were testing quantum drives... the Xada could see them glittering. That's how they got here. They were watching us in our inter-stellar infancy, and then they came to put us in our place" "Message end" GDU #005 "Five fourty three AM, November twenty seven, twenty seventy nine" "Word just came down, Krene has been wiped off the planet..., only two nations remain on Earth now.. and the Ivonix of course, floating up there in that artificial habitat they call the Night Star. The new Warmech series-II they've designed.. we may actually survive (BEAT) another year." "Message end" ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C1-2 - Neuroplasticity GDU #006 GDU Security Update 17 - 2076:24/05 The Graphene Display unit security breach has been resolved. I have been reassured by the CRYPTO engineer that everything is up and running as it should be. All personal GDU's should be functional and immune to unauthenticated wireless mimesis. Your personal data, bank records and images are protected. All fingerprint ID's must however be re-established before logging in. Thank you all for your hard work. The Director and I are most pleased with the recent Prion test results. This all looks very promissing. Dr Goldie Millar Head of Phylogenetics GDU #007 Mail Server UDP-41 +++ Troy, The meeting I just finished was the usual bs except for this military contract update. Some black hats were talking about developing a new unit for the mechanised division. They want a faster bi-ped and higher ballistic resistance. I told them they should be using wired armour plating with this stuff called magnetorheological fluid, and they gave me funding on the spot! It works by suspending iron particles in silicon. When it gets hit, an eletrical charge fires and the iron atoms stack up. They tried it first almost 150 years ago but couldn't work it out. It's like wearing regular clothes that turn into concrete when a bullet hits you, then a moment later, they become flexible again. pretty neat huh! The game is on Tuesday night - DON'T FORGET.. Pax GDU #008 Thandeous Operational Logistics INVOICE 1-07 : Armour Division Compound - East Wing 161 X ganimede Class II piezoelectric displacement sensor +11701897+ 1200 X AISI 4130 machine rods +11909758+ 450 X Tungsten Tetraboride template rolls +12836930+ 110 X Beta Tantalum machine heads +AWAITING+ 600 X Aggregated Diamond Nanorod default cluster +AWAITING+ 24,000 X CPM REX 121 armour piercing test rounds +15839673+ GDU #009 Mail Server UDP-91 +++ Urgent Message for Dr Raymond Millar. The action team in Silent Chamber facility has been applying the Prion research from 2 years ago to the captured tissues. The organism is unlike anything we have seen before. The small piece of infected tissue had to be contained in a DEX chamber as every time we attempted to operate on it using surgical instruments, it would physically alter itself to accommodate the metal as one of it's own organs. AT one point, it literally grabbed onto my lab assistant's forceps and then used them to walk along the operating table like a pair of miniature stilts. I cannot believe the things I have seen. This organism is not a virus or a bacterium. This is an entity with a consciousness that can be stored within any living tissue. I fear we are vastly inferior to the invaders. Whatever the military is working on, hey had better field it quickly. This organism is more deadly than an Invigilator A.I. It learns, and it has a goal. Dr Timothy Spelding Biological Research Division S-C Facility 2 GDU #010 Mail Server UDP-81 +++ Henry pick up your PA! We have a new problem. These things can read brain waves. We hooked one up to a pattern recognition system and it synced with the inputs somehow. It projected rough images on screen of what the team members were visualising, one by one, like it was sizing us up. They've figured out how our brains work and they can feel out our firing patterns to see what we are thinking. This means they can probably learn to read our movements before we even make one. All our soldiers are in danger. We need to create some kind of EM interference to make our brain waves seem incongruent. If we can get them to read fake brainwaves, they might react to false actions and then our soldier will always be one step ahead on combat. We need to communicate with the Ivonix on this, they have the best neuro-cybernetic technicians. Call me back ASAP -Scott ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C1-3 - Synapse on Fire GDU #011 -excerpt from "EDU121" The United States of America was a Federal Republic, originally formed in the 18th century. At one stage, the USA was the most powerful nation on the planet, consisting of 50 states and one federal district. Like it's predecessors such as the Roman Empire, it eventually collapsed from the inside out. The wave of high-tech terrorist attacks in the late 20's were originally thought to have come out of the former Middle East. Historic hindsight revealed that it was US citizens themselves whom orchestrated the undoing of the last remaining superpower. GDU #012 -excerpt from "EDU121" The Adrillian, Thandeon and Krene nations originally evolved from splinter groups who survived the GH-23 pandemic. In the year 2079, the populations of former China, India and Europe were decimated by the virus. Those who exhibited genetic immunity, were put through scientific trials until a counter agent could be manufactured and delivered to all four corners of the globe. GDU #013 -excerpt from "TIME2" The Birth of AI The world's first fully self-aware AI was initialised this morning in the Krene Cyolabs in New Berlin. Thousands of protesters flooded to the streets in the capital to voice their fears that the new technology will mark the end of Mankind as we know it. The director of Krene Cyolabss, Maxim Muellher, blamed 21st century cinema for the negative connotations placed on the emergent technology. He assured the protesters via the cities AA announcement system, that there will be no Man vs Machine robot wars or Overlord computer systems. GDU #014 ++IVONIX commander killed++ Caleb Jaegar, the head of the IVONIX's AXE division, has been killed in action. His WM-II was surrounded by a micro hive of Exovores on the Garron peninsula. No members of his retinue could break through the line before he was overrun. A funeral service was held on board the IVONIX Night Star this morning. His successor Napoleon Venefray was sworn in moments ago while a reshuffling of IVONIX resources has taken place. GDU #015 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ The researchers who conducted the first experiments on tissues belonging to the invaders, have dubbed our enemies "XADA". The name is an abbreviation of Xenoatrial Diatridic Automaton. They have been tasked with coming up with possible weaknesses in the seemingly robust organism. The trial will be discovering how they work and how effectively kill them. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C1-4 - Visceral Glitch GDU #016 Mail Server UDP-10 +++ Macrosoft engineering are offering discounted Lunar travel this month only. If you book 2 tickets to one of the Lunar resorts affiliated with Macrosoft, you will receive 30 percent credit reimbursement upon your return to Earth. Places are limited, do not miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity. Send your ID3 to the return service to reserve your places. GDU #017 Mail Server UDP-41 +++ Dr Millar, We have made a shocking discovery in the QR facility today. During a routine microbe scan in the clean rooms, our new system detected an intruder. On close investigation we discovered an entire eco-system of self-reliant nano machines going about their business. It looks as though they have been living in there for over a year undetected. These nanos are not man made and have been constructed by other nanos. It's as if they have created their own culture and are writing their own directives. The team doesn't know whether to be overjoyed or terrified at this stage. -Henry Orwell -Lab Technician L3 GDU #018 Mail Server UDP-222 +++ Tau Ceti has been targeted as the omega point for the new subspace drive trials. At 3.647 ± 0.011 parsecs from Earth, it's the most realistic candidate for finding an Earth-similar planet. There is one concern, a large debris disc surrounding the star, which would cause a comparative increase in impact events. The Omega point will be voted on by joint heads at the end of this month. GDU #019 ... I've found something you have to see. This could change everything. I'm moving her to the Volcanic compound where no one will bother her. Come quickly as you can my dear. -Raymond GDU #020 Mail Server Unknown +++ Dr Millar, our plans have been set in motion and we would like to yet again extend our most sincere honours to you, your wife and your research team. Adrillia have had the planet for long enough and the time has come for them to pay for their betrayal. With your masking agent technology, we can take back Gaia using your proposed super-Aza. After the planet has been cleared, we can then use the mast to goad the Xada away from the planet. Gaia will be free of Adrillia and the Xada. Finally Thandeous will have their rightful place and you and your team can come home. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C1-5 - Fatality March GDU #021 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ The Earth's population of Whales has dwindled in the weeks since the attack. Entire pods have been beaching themselves intentionally and effectively committing suicide. It's as if they don't want to be in the water anymore. Species experts are lost for an explanation. The Xada may be effecting animals in ways we cannot hope to understand. GDU #022 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ Warmech Series II Proto Trial shall begin at 00:00 tomorrow morning. Thandeous high command will be arriving at the SC facility at 21:25 tonight. Please check and recheck your work stations. GDU #023 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ WM-II Trial 009 was a failure. The suit does not sync with the pilot inside using the current software. We need to go back to square one and re-engineer the connection matrix. The Ivonix have their eyes on the situation. We have to give up the project and hand over our data to them. GDU #024 +++combat drugs and side effects on soldiers+++ G38 and Heilotox tests are underway on the first run of "participants". We have observed a significant density increase in muscle biopsy results and overall strenght exhibition. We will ramp up the dosage schemes and begin the next round of testing as soon as this round is over. GDU #025 -excerpt from "The Man In The Sky" In times of stress and turmoil, humans search for the means to escape. We escape mentally and physically. One form of escapism is the simulation of divine presence. A subject in a vulnerable state can and will imagine the existence and intervention of supernatural forces into their lives. The Idea of God itself, is a social reflex born out of Man trying his best to explain his origins. We know no more about the universe than a wolf who stares up at the moon. We know no more about our origins than a goldfish who wonders how he came to be in his bowl. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C1-6 - Stay Vigilant GDU #026 -excerpt from "Historical Archives - TNT NEWS - 0911231" The death toll in India has risen to over 300,000,000 in last week. All Government functions have been suspended due to the uncontrolled chaos. The nation stands in peril as millions are attempting to flee the jaws of the virus. Pathogen experts at the World Health Organization say that there will those who are genetically immune to infection. The human race will not be made extinct although the world's population will plummet to bellow 2 billion according to their estimates. GDU #027 +++Milestones in Particle Physics+++ 4 July 2012: The discovery of a new particle with a mass between 125 and 127 GeV/c2 was announced. This particle was to be identified as the theorized "Higgs Boson" or "God Particle". 12 April 2035: The Zero Mass theory is proven. All matter in the universe has zero mass until it attempts to move through the invisible "Higgs Field". Photons are the only unaffected breed of particle, slipping through the field without acquiring any mass. 16 December 2091: The discovery of the RX energy particle. Applications for suspended zero point energy shields now a reality. GDU #028 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ New element 482Uhq has been successfully synthesised using the DEM Particle Accelerator. The "Island of stability" has been eluding nuclear physicists for over 200 years. This discovery of a stable super-heavy element has unlocked the means to create the next generation of atomic weapons. With this technology, meteors of any size could be deflected from Earth's trajectory. By the same token, if the weapons were ever used on the surface of the Earth, all life would cease to exist. GDU #029 Mail Server UDP-222 +++ We Are Not Alone The recent meteor strike in the Nevada desert has sent the scientific community in a frenzy. Upon analysis of the rock and ice, researchers uncovered fossilised remains of an alien species. The samples are now being studied as the world holds it's breath. A new dawn has begun for mankind. We are not alone in the universe. GDU #030 Mail Server UDP-222 +++ The future of the Human is uncertain. We are an evolving organism who uses technology to become more than just an organic being. The human machine relationship has become symbiotic since the AI revolution. One can only guess as to where we go from here. Will we become more advanced humans, or simply become computers who reproduce? ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C1-7 - Iron Oxide GDU #031 Mail Server UDP-222 +++ Full Metal Jackets The Thandeous division has held the first live test of it's new combat tank. Doubling as a biped mech unit, the T-801 rolls in as the first interchangeable armoured unit. The Adrillian as well as the Krenic military command have both statements regarding the new technology as a bold move in such tense political times. GDU #032 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ ID Chip Missing Has anyone seen an ID chip laying around? The laminate on my card was damaged while visiting the Arctic facility.. It must have fallen straight out. I know I had when I scanned in this morning. Hit me up if you guys find it. -Reagan Fray GDU #033 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ We've just installed sets of compound steel saw blades in case the Xada break through the defences. As it stands they are using a crude trigger, so someone has to be manning the console to keep them operational. GDU #034 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ You will all be relieved to know that I have devised a new way to deliver masking agent. The K9 personal assistant prototype was a success. I have put several nano-directives in place fro K9 production and these new hounds will be my eyes and ears across all of our facilities. If you need anything, order a K9 to send a message directly to me and begin recording. Warm regards, -Raymond GDU #035 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ Security Notice: Please be aware I have begun the Centaur security trial. These armoured Drones are being controlled by a centralized system nerve unit. They have been given directives that disable them from harming any human being. Please try your best to stay out of their way and let them do their job. Thank you for your understanding. -Raymond ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C2-1 - Frostbite GDU #036 Mail Server UDP-222 +++ The Adrillian answer to the Thandeon combat tank has been unveiled as the Venom Stealth Fighter. The Venom is still in stage one development, but will pose a huge threat to any ground or air units if all goes as expected. The Venom uses the chaos theory protocol in it's wing edge designs, creating intentional asymmetrical flaws. These flaws and differences in weight distribution along it's axis, mean the Venom can turn harder and explode into a hard spiral much fasteer than a geometrically sound aircraft. GDU #037 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ The new Earth is in our grasp. We may not have any way to travel in subspace like those that fled, but we may be able to send information. I have finished the schematics for a network of beacons that will operate in the mode of Quantum Entanglement. We may yet be able to let the fleet know we are still here. There is hope for all of us. -Raymond GDU #038 +++On XADA Subspace Transportation+++ The XADA can seemingly teleport into and out of subspace using neutrino gates. This is the alternate space adjacent to our normal three-dimensional domain. This technique allows the user to travel much faster than speed-of-light in normal space, as they move from one location to another instantaneously, while ignoring all physical obstacles in between. Our observations have concluded that it was the Quantum drive tests that caused a disturbance in the 4th/11th dimensions. This disturbance would have been as clear to the XADA as a torch lit at 100 paces is for a human observer. GDU #039 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ The Adrillians have cracked the codes for the Quantum drives, they're all gone. Traitors left us to die. Our military blockades are falling without the air defence, we need to find the signature they used to mimic it. Earth is over, it's time to leave. GDU #040 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ All Arctic facility employees will be fitted with a dermal implant ID chip. This will ensure the laser defence network will identify you as a human and grant you safe passage through XADA infested areas. Report any malfunctions to me directly. -Raymond ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C2-2 - Glacial Shift GDU #041 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ The laser fence grid has been behaving erratically. Sometimes it reacts to XADA and engage to lock them in cells, other times it reacts to us as we are moving between facilities. We need to let the AI take over control, the current system is not making sense. GDU #042 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ The ice shelf has shifted significantly in the last two weeks causing some structural damage to facility 13. We need repairs on the teleportation rig and the environmental controls if we are to hold this base. The elements out here are as dangerous as the XADA themselfs. GDU #043 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ There has been an increase in ice storms and a series of off shelf tornados that have caused serious damage to the radar systems on the Q-facility roof. Please be aware of the weather before venturing outside and wear a hard-suit whenever you are in open ground. GDU #044 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ We urgently need to re-calibrate the teleporters. We have had three mis-fires in the past 24 hours. The Centaur reactive armour shipment ended up in the water. Who want to explain this to Dr. Millar? Count me out. -Stefan GDU #045 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ The experiments in persistent sub zero conditions have yielded some interesting results. The XADA are not affected by temperature and seem to thrive in any environment. They exhibit uncanny resilience much like other Earth bound extremophiles. We just can't kill the bastards effectively with conventional weapons. They keep coming back. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C2-3 - Icebreaker GDU #046 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ URGENT: ACTIVATE FACILITY WIDE BLACKOUT: We are monitoring a XADA incursion into the arctic. They appear to be heading straight for the facility chain. Turn everything off and lock down immediately. Switch to emergency bandwidth communication. GDU #047 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ Zero Point Energy Delivery We have a new Z-PEG coming online in 48 hours. During the changeover we can expect there to be power outages. The backup generators have a few bugs that need to be investigate on the next facility sweep. GDU #048 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ Dad, how's mum dealing in the compound? I'm not hearing good things about those places. They keep moving me around as the fighting isn't just in one place, it's everywhere. Those things don't give up. They're like roaches, you try to kill them and they come back stronger. I love you... Kate GDU #049 +++The problems with Warp Drive+++ The Alcubierre drive was put out of commission prior to it's first ever live test. It was calculated that a trip long enough rto reach the nearest star, would vaporize entire planets upon arrival. The Warp bubble around a drive, collects energetic particles as it travels through compressed space. When the drive disengages, the particles are released in all directions. This causes a shockwave of dstruction with infinite range. The planet you leave from is eventually destroyed. For this reason, the Quantum drive began R&D. GDU #050 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ We are looking into two possible encephalo countermeasures. One is chemical and the other physical. To keep the XADA out of our heads, we have been experimenting with false EEg transmitters and drug therapy. They can see our every move before we make it, this will be the game changer. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- C2-4 - Critical Mass GDU #051 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ False EEG projection is not working on the captured XADA organism. It can differentiate between a simulated signal and what the Human volunteer is thinking. We need to move on to plan B. Somebody contact the chem lab ASAP. GDU #052 Mail Server - Intern Link +++ Our efforts have been fruitless. The XADA literally ate up the bio weaponry we threw at them. They adapt so fast it seems like science fiction... or magic. I'm all out of ideas. We can't nuke them because they're everywhere, we'd have to destroy the whole planet to get rid of them. We need a saviour... GDU #053 Mail Server - UDP 110 +++ Repent Have you been forgiven of your sins? Before the end of the world, you need to be absolved of your wrongdoings. Only the Lord can forgive you. Visit the local church and speak with the resident priest about how to get into Heaven before it's too late. GDU #054 Mail Server - UDP 110 +++ The Earth's resources are a rarity, which has caused a swathe of political conflict and outright war over the last 50 years. The Human race cannot progress in this vein any longer. We need to find a new home in some other system or terraform Mars. GDU #055 Mail Server - UDP 110 How did the XADA find us? We all know the answer to that... GLUTEN. Gluten is the sole cause of everything that is bad in the world, including Alien invaders. Some people may give you that story about how the XADA could see the Quantum drive tests from light years away. Those people are LYING, they probably have wheat farms and are just trying to keep their secret society aflot. They want your mind to be encumbered with Gluten so they can control you more easily. Make a stand! Say NO to GLUTEN! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Category:Implosion